Blueprints
Information *2017-10-16 要是想要最新的武器,請參加周任務,這裡武器是過時的 *Blueprints unlock the ability to build a weapon, hull, armor, or ship special or base special that players can not otherwise access through research. *Each blueprint has a single route to obtain it except Campaigns offer blueprints from salvages and from previous events. *There are 5 methods to gain blueprints: **Winning Blueprints: You can receive entire blueprints as prizes from monthly Events. **Hunting Blueprints are also called salvage blueprints. **Campaigns. **Draconian Base. **Reaver Dredge Fleets (drop Unstable Core blueprint). *BP Rewards: Certain blueprints may be obtained by participating successfully in Events. These Blueprints are complete when earned and usually have no prerequisites before use. *BP Hunting: Blueprints gained from BP Hunting are divided into several parts. To build these blueprint technologies, find all parts first. Some require intelligence lab upgrades or a specific research first. *X/Y: Y refers to how many blueprint parts are required to completed the item and X refers to how many parts of the blueprint you already have. *The Blueprints gained from BP Hunting are divided into tiers. *Captains may also complete a salvage blueprint by spending coins. Additional Facts *Hunting Details: If you already have 100% of that tier it won't drop anymore for that tier. *You can only have 4 blueprints of each tier in the works at once. *You can have more than 4 uncompleted bps at once, however, if they belong to different tiers. *Once you discover the final piece of a Drac weapon, the next blueprint you find will usually be the first part for a new weapon. *The chances of obtaining a part from a standard Salv is unknown but believed to be between 2% & 6%. *Elite Salvages have an increased drop rate. *One of the Rogue Crews (Lucky Bastards) gives a 100% drop rate for 10 minutes. *You have the opportunity to spend 3 coins before the crew is dismissed to reset the time (so effectively getting 20 minutes for 3 coins). *To use the hull, advance, armor and weapon blue print for ships go to shipyard and build a ship. *For base platform blue print, click platform and choose platform setup and platform special to use blueprint base weapon and base platform special. *There are a number of possible reasons you might not be able to use a Blueprint you have attained. Check the blueprint for details. *Possibilities include: *#You need your Intelligence Lab to be built. You can still gain blueprints without an Intelligence Lab, but you can not use them. *#You need to complete the blue print. See the section on BP Hunting above. *#Some blueprints have research or intelligence lab level prerequisites. You do not need to have your Intelligence lab upgraded to find higher level blueprints. However, if your lab is not upgraded enough, even upon finding the last piece of a blueprint, it will only show completed once your lab update is done. *#You might have to research a ship-based or base defense-based weapon first. The weapon research required is always level IV. *Tech Designation - Players will be able to determine right away if a piece of equipment is Forsaken or Draconian. This will clarify any confusion regarding equipment and Forsaken Tech will now receive their appropriate weight reduction from Shipyard. *Since the Battle Pirates Update in September 2013, players will now have the chance to earn Blueprints by successfully attacking Draconian Bases. *The Kixeye team has permanently increased the Blueprint Drop Rate for Blueprints dropped from Cargo Fleets and Elite Intel Fleets. *Previously, these increases were implemented during an event, but they are now permanent. *Battle Pirates Update - 12/11/13: The team has also increased the drop rate for blueprints in some salvages. *Players will now see an increase in blueprint drops from Tier 1 Cargo from 18% to 25%, and Tier 2 Elite from 15% to 38%. *Battle Pirates Release Notes - 1/28/14: Text indicators have been added to all Elite and Normal Salvage fleet tooltips for all players level 45 and lower, to help identify which Cargo will drop parts for Blueprints you are working on. *Can anyone over L40 confirm that BPs even drop anymore? (AUG 2014 question for drac cargo fleets dropping BPs?) (JAN 2015 Confirmed by L50, BPs dropping from Tier 1 & 2). In-Game Quotes Related Pages *Intelligence Lab External Links *Battle Pirates Release Notes - 1/28/14 Gallery - Animated BP - Logo11.gif|Example GIF Gallery 9984555ba76ee75b7e85f161fe1bcd.png|Level 51 Draconian Cargo Fleet Tooltips Video Navigation Coming Soon! Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Blue prints Category:Basics Category:General Category:Blueprints